Repicheep XXII
Repicheep XXII is the author avatar of BZPower author, Repicheep - Toa of Irony. He and the organization he is a part of, The Sentinels, are used by the author to justify various differences between his fan fictions and canon Bionicle. Repicheep XXII is the direct descendant of the Reepicheep made famous by C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. He is a Glimpser, a being born with his mind "attuned" to a universe different than his own. For most of his life, he was able to catch simple, incomplete glimpses of the Bionicle world, until he was found by The Sentinels and given the task of finding other Glimpsers within the Bionicle world. Backstory Below is the short story used to introduce Repicheep XXII and the author's concept of Glimpsers and The Sentinels: ---- About four years ago, I was living a normal life in Narnia, when one day I was approached by a strange being. He seemed to be made almost entirely of metal, but when I looked closer, I saw flesh beneath his armor. He bowed courteously and said, "Hello Repicheep, my name is Toa Rahzic." At first, I was dumbfounded. "How does he know my name?" I thought. "And how does he know about Toa?" Allow me to explain. Ever since I was a child, when I let my imagination wander, I would see stories in my mind of creatures made of both metal and flesh. I would see battles between good and evil, and a recurring characteristic were warriors called Toa. For fear of being called insane, I never told anyone, but I wrote down many of the stories I saw, so I could go back and read them. But now standing in front of me was a character from one of the stories I wrote. A Toa. He must have seen my dazed expression, for he said, "I know, I had the same reaction when I was approached." "Approached?" I asked. "Repicheep," he said, kneeling to my level, "tell me, if you could somehow make the stories that you have written real, would you do it? Would you want to help protect that world from those who mean it harm?" Not bothering to ask how he knew about my stories, I said, "Yes, of course, those stories mean the world to me. They're my passion, one of the greatest joys in my life." "Well then, you're in luck, my friend, because they are real." After a moment of stunned silence, I asked, "Is this some kind of cruel joke? Did Twitternut put you up to this?" The Toa shook his head. "No, my friend, your squirrel friend had nothing to do with this. You are the only one that knows I am here." "So can you take me to your world?" I asked hesitantly. "I can," he replied, "but first I must take you somewhere else." As he raised his hand, I cried, "Wait, can I come back?" "You can come back, but if you come with me, your duty must be first and foremost to me and my friends. You can't tell anyone about us, and everything we tell you must be kept a secret. Can I trust you?" I looked at the Toa and tried to see into his soul. If what he was saying was true, I would swear my sword, my honor, and even swear my left hand away to see that place. At last, I said, "Alright, Rahzic, I'll do it." A smile spread across his face as he raised his hand once more. A dome of energy spread from his hand and enveloped us both. Moments later, the energy faded, and I found myself in a stone chamber. All around me beings of every description walked this way and that. As I gawked in amazement, Rahzic laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Welcome, Repicheep, my fellow Glimpser, to the Sentinels." � � � That was four years ago. Today, I am living amongst the Sentinels at their base of operations. The Sentinels is an organization of beings called Glimpsers that is dedicated to preserving the balance between all their different worlds. Glimpsers are beings who, when born, are attuned to a universe, usually one different than their own. Glimpsers are able to spontaneously gain knowledge about the world they are attuned to, an ability called glimpsing. Their knowledge can be limited or corrupted by the cross-dimensional aspect of their abilities, but those attuned to the world they are in can know everything about that world. Those born into the world they are attuned to usually go mad with the overload of information, but those born into another world often write their knowledge down as fiction. Notable Glimpsers from World ABW00011, (1st Earth), include C. S. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien, Greg Farshety, Stan Lee, and George Lucas. And while not every aspect of their writings is true, much of what they write is. As you can obviously see, the Narnian and Bionicle universes exist, along with the Marvel, Star Wars, and Middle Earth universes, and many others you may already know. (It may interest you to know that C.S. Lewis’ book The Last Battle is mostly pure fiction, as my home universe is still running quite well.) After joining the Sentinels, I went through training to condition my mind for entering “my” world; had I just jumped into the Bionicle world, my mind would have overloaded rather quickly. Once my training was complete, I was sent to the Bionicle world’s core universe in search of other Glimpsers. Oh, core universe? Allow me to explain? Each world is actually many universes held within one multiverse. There is a core universe with many others branching off of it, which are usually created by some consequential event. The core universe continues along its course, while the side universe gains a new one. Most eventually fold back into their core universes, especially if the two are similar enough, and all events from the side dimension are erased. Those that persist for long enough to become significantly different than their core are known as Resistive Dimensions, as their differences cause them to resist assimilation. Core universes can be found because it has a certain temporal signature (if I may coin the phrase), and the Sentinels concern themselves mostly with core universes, but that is not to say that side universes are ignored. They are just simply not as important. When I am within the Bionicle universe, my mind is blocked to its information, but I can partially disable my mental shield to receive any information I wish. I can even read minds this way. As a Sentinel, it is my duty to search for other Glimpsers. I carry three pieces of equipment to aid me. The first is a hologram projector that allows me to appear as a stone rat, a very apt disguise. It also serves as a communicator with which I can contact other Sentinels in the universe I am in. The second is a pair of magical rings that allow me to teleport anywhere I wish. These are actually a family heirloom, passed down from my father. According to him, they are much like the rings used at bring humans (as well as the White Witch) to Narnia for the first time. The last is another teleporter and communicator to the Sentinels’ base, which is in another universe altogether. It is powered by an artificial Chaos Emerald that originates from World EUB02397, (Mobius). I tell you all this for a simple purpose: so you know that what I write is real. More real than even Greg Farshety’s work. If you see any inconsistency between his work and mine, it is because he is wrong. I’m not trying to demean him by any means. He is a great writer, but his knowledge of this world is limited. I mean, after all, he hasn’t been here. Appearences Repicheep XXII has only appeared once, in the epilogue of An Unnatural Journey. He is seen using his rings to teleport and his wrist communicator to speak with some other being, presumably another Sentinel. Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes